So Now
by Gridmaster
Summary: Followup to So High School. After prom, Sara told Nick she was ready to graduate. High school is over, their relationship is So Now. Edit: Sorry for the lack of updates real life's been pressing on my, but after Thursday night, I felt we could use this
1. Right Now

So Now

Part One: Right Now

Nick held the room door open for Sara, who was carrying the prize basket. She set it down on the small desk and turned towards Nick, inviting him in for a long, slow kiss. They parted, and his hand stroked her back as he asked, "You're sure about this?"

"I don't think I've ever been more sure about anything in my life," she reassured, leaning in for another kiss. "I've been wanting this for six years," she whispered against his lips.

"I hate to delay it any further, then," he said, gently smoothing her hair, "but…I need to use the bathroom."

Sara just grinned. "Go ahead. I'll just see what else is in this basket."

Nick disappeared into the tiny hotel bathroom. Sara stood by the desk, sorting out the prizes they'd won that night.

"Spa getaway certificate…huh, a whole week." She grinned, trying to imagine Nick with his face coated in green goo, cucumber slices covering his eyes. "Never heard of the place…oh, it's in Arizona, that could be why." She set the spa certificate down and reached for the next item. "Voucher for the weekend getaway here…ooh, in a luxury suite. That could be nice." She flipped through the rest of the basket: gift certificates and coupons for some local restaurants, souvenir "King" and "Queen" coffee mugs with the radio station logo, two souvenir t-shirts…and what looked like a mini gift basket inside the larger basket.

Sara pulled out the smaller basket and untied the ribbon holding the cellophane closed. Inside were a number of small bottles and jars. Removing one bottle, she nearly dropped it when she read what it contained.

"Hey, Nick?" she called in the direction of the bathroom.

"Yeah?"

"Looks like one of their sponsors was one of those home-party companies."

"What, like Tupperware, or Mary Kay?"

Sara smirked. "More like Mary Kay trying to heat up her love life." She read the back of the bottle aloud to him. "Why just give a massage when you can coat your lover in all-natural, non-sticky sweetness and nibble and lick your way over her or his body?" She couldn't help giggle. "Looks like we've got Body Candy—that was what I just read to you, um, Love Dust, chocolate body paint, and something called 'lickable lube'." She pulled the tin of Love Dust out of the basket and studied the rather-familiar-looking applicator with a thoughtful look. Nick emerged from the bathroom just as she opened the tin to better examine the fine, vanilla-flavored powder. She looked up, caught his eye, and smirked. "So, Nicky," she said, holding up the powder and the fluffy applicator, "can I dust you for prints?"

He raised an eyebrow. "I don't think that's department-standard print powder, Sidle."

"Nope. Sounds a lot more fun, from the description." She matched his look. "Afraid I might find something?"

He crossed the room to her. "I promise, the only prints you'll find on me are yours."

* * *

Sara lay cradled in Nick's arms, feeling his breathing return to normal, waiting for her own heart to stop racing. She could still see traces of the vanilla dust on his skin and couldn't help but move down to taste it, the sweet of the vanilla mixing with the salt of his sweat. 

Nick groaned, holding her tighter. "Darlin', you realize now I'm never going to be able to watch you print a scene again without wanting to take you back to the truck and have my way with you."

"I'm pretty sure that feeling's mutual," she said softly, reaching up to brush his hair away from his forehead.

He buried his face in her neck, kissing and nipping his way up her ear, drowning in the scent of her. "I wanna marry you, Sara," he murmured, unaware he was actually vocalizing the words.

Sara's face registered her shock. _Did he just say…_ she thought. "Okay," she murmured in reply before she'd even fully processed his words.

Nick pulled away from her neck, meeting her eyes. "Okay?"

"Okay," she confirmed.

"Okay what?"

Sara frowned. "You did just say you wanted to marry me, right?"

_I said that out loud?_ "And you said okay?"

Sara started to pull away from him. "Never mind; never mind, never mind…."

Nick tightened his arms around her, not letting her pull away. "Oh no. You said okay; you're not backing out of it now!" He peppered her with kisses, calming her. "I just…I didn't realize I said it out loud." Stroking her back, he looked into her eyes again. "Let me try that again. Sara Sidle, I want to marry you."

This time, her face reflected happiness, not confusion. "Okay." She shrieked as his fingers hit her sides, tickling her. "Nick! Stop it!" She tried to pull away, to defend herself, but he was merciless.

"Okay? Okay?"

"Yes!" she shrieked. "Okay! I want to marry you, Nick! Now stop it!"

Dutifully, he stopped tickling her, contenting himself with just holding her close. "You said you'd marry me," he said, grinning broadly. His hands wandered down her back, cupping her behind and pulling her even closer.

"You seem pretty happy about that." She wiggled her hips against his, making him groan.

"Sara…." He kissed her again, pressing her back into the bed. Her lips eagerly met his, fingers tunneling through his thick hair. He pulled back enough to look into her eyes. "Tonight?"

"Tonight….what?" she asked, mind still cloudy from his kisses.

"Tonight. Let's get married tonight." The comment from the photographer, "Well, it is Vegas," was haunting Nick.

"Tonight?" The thought was starting to pierce through the fog in her brain. "You want to get married _tonight_?"

He nodded. "I don't want to wait." He offered her a grin. "You might change your mind."

Solemnly, she shook her head. "No…no, I wouldn't change my mind. But…tonight? After the hell you gave Warrick about his drive-through wedding, you want to get married _tonight_?"

"I promise we wouldn't be in a car." He slid off to her side so he could touch her hair, smooth it away from her face. "I want to marry you, Sara, and I don't want to wait any longer."

Sara looked into his eyes, thinking of everything they'd both gone through in their lives to end up at this moment, and realized he was right. Why wait when they both knew this was right? Her lips spread into a smile. "Tonight, then. As long as it's not the Chapel of Intergalactic Love, any one with an Elvis theme, and not a gangster theme."

Nick nodded, hardly able to believe she'd agreed. "Okay. We'll find something tasteful." He hugged her close.

Sara snuggled in against him. "We should probably shower before we go out…" she mused, spotting another section of his skin still coated in Love Dust.

He stroked his fingers along her spine. "Yeah, probably best." He grinned, dropping a kiss on the side of her head.

She wiggled out of the bed, heading for the bathroom. "Going to join me?"

"I'll be there in a minute." He sat up, a thought forming in his mind. "I have to make a call."

* * *

_Author's note: You know how in my bio, it says the racy stuff is on my website? Check there for the "Director's Cut: Unrated Version," of this chapter._

* * *


	2. Now or Never

Part Two: Now or Never

* * *

Nick waited until he heard the water running in the bathroom before finding his phone. There was a phone number programmed in that he'd been saving for a number of years.

Wincing at the time, and hoping he wasn't disturbing anyone's sleep, he hit "send." The phone rang a few times, then a strong yet scratchy voice answered. "H'lo, and you'd better have a good reason for calling."

"Mr. Mattes?"

"Who else would be answering my phone at three in the morning?"

Nick grinned sheepishly. "Sorry if I woke you up, Mr. Mattes. This is Nick Stokes."

The voice warmed. "Nick! Haven't heard from you in a while. I suppose though, in our lines of work, this is a good thing."

"Yes, it is, Mr. Mattes. You haven't had any more trouble?"

"No, not a hair. But you wouldn't be calling me this late just to check up on me." The older man's scratchy laughter came through the line.

"No, sir."

"There's usually only one reason a man calls a jeweler in the middle of the night in Las Vegas, Nick. Did you finally meet her?"

Nick smiled, remembering his early meetings with Arnie Mattes and the man's repeated offer to help Nick find a ring if he ever found the right girl. "No, sir, I met her six years ago. I just finally got the chance to convince her I was the one for her."

Mattes chuckled again. "And you're not giving her the chance to change her mind, I bet. Give me an hour; I'll open up the shop special for you and your lady."

"Thanks, Mr. Mattes." Nick closed his phone. Water was still running in the bathroom, and his mind filled with images of hot water, wet skin, slick soap, and Sara.

Sara shivered as the shower door opened, letting some of the steam out and cool air in. Brushing water out of her eyes, she turned to see Nick standing behind her. "Finished your call?" she asked, stepping closer, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Mmm." He nipped at her lips, tongue darting out to lap the beaded water off her skin. "Yep."

"Going to tell me who you called?"

Nick's grin spoke volumes. "Nope. But you can try to, ah, persuade me if you want."

Sara just shook her head, a matching grin on her face. "You are incorrigible."

"Yeah, and you just keep incorriging me." He caught her hands before she could smack him for the pun and kissed her.

* * *

Just over an hour later, their taxi pulled up in front of a small storefront. A few lights were on inside, and Nick could just make out Mattes' slight silhouette. Nick made a brief call on his cell, then more lights blazed inside the store.

"Nick! Come in, come in. And this is your special lady?" Mattes asked, unlocking the door for them.

"Yes, sir. This is Sara." Nick squeezed her hand. "Sara, this is Arnie Mattes; I helped him out a few years back when someone was trying to frame him for insurance fraud."

"He's a good boy, Nick is," Mattes told Sara.

Sara smiled, liking the older man. "Yes, he is."

"I told him when he found the girl, to bring her here and we'd get the perfect ring for her. Imagine my surprise when I get his call this morning!"

Sara looked at Nick. "So that's the call you had to make?" He grinned and nodded.

"I've pulled a few trays, some things I think you might be interested in. Just let me know if I'm in the right direction." Mattes led them to a counter where he'd spread a small section of black velvet. Sara glanced over the rings in the trays, then up at Nick, biting her lip.

"Nick…would you mind if I, ah, didn't want an engagement ring, just a band?" she asked. "It's just, well, we're only going to be engaged a few hours, at most, and I won't be able to wear it at work anyway…."

Nick rubbed her back soothingly. "Pick whatever you want, Sara. I'll be happy with it even if it's made of rubber bands and scotch tape."

She turned back to Mattes. "Just bands, please?"

The older man smiled. "I may have something just right. Picked up some nice bands at a few estate sales recently." He swiftly replaced the trays he'd first brought out with a smaller tray. "Some pretty, not too plain."

Sara's breath caught in her throat. She'd spotted it. The ring she'd never known she'd always wanted. "That one."

Mattes pulled it from its spot. Made of rose gold, it was pretty, but not too delicate, with a swirling filigree and sculpted flowers, a small diamond in the center of each flower. He handed it to her to try on; she slid it onto her ring finger where it fit perfectly, as if it had been waiting for her.

She ran her fingertips over the band, testing to see how much it sat above her finger. "This is it, Nick." She looked up at him, eyes glowing. He leaned in and kissed her.

"This one it is, then." Mattes smiled and jotted a few notes on a pad of paper.

"Now for you, Nick?"

"Something similar, not too fancy?"

Mattes shuffled through a few trays. "Ah, here." He produced a simple rose gold band, plain except for a small bead grain along the outer edges. Nick nodded, then tried it for fit. "A little small; give me a minute and I'll fix that." Nick handed the ring back, and Mattes made a few more notes on his pad before disappearing into the back of the store.

Nick looked down to where Sara was still admiring her ring. "Am I going to get that off you so I can put it back on you at the ceremony?" he teased.

"Maybe." She grinned at him. Mattes came back out, Nick's ring in a small, black leather box.

"All set, Nick. It should fit like a dream now." He handed the black box to Nick, and produced a small, white leather box for Sara's ring. Reluctantly, she slid it off her finger and set it in the box.

Nick leaned in to whisper in her ear, "Another hour or so, and you won't have to take it off again." She smiled, a faint hint of butterflies fluttering in her stomach.

After a brief discussion between Nick and Mattes about payment that Sara wasn't allowed to hear, they were back in the taxi. Nick squeezed her hand. "You ready?"

She smiled, recognizing the butterflies as excitement, not nerves. "I'm ready. You find a place?"

"I think I know just the place." He leaned in and kissed her.

* * *

_Author's Note: Yup, once again, the steamier version is at my website. Find the link in the profile (not the LiveJournal link, the Freeservers link). Arnie Mattes is from the CSI novel Double Dealer, by Max Allan Collins. There's at least one more chapter after this, possibly two._

* * *


	3. Now and Again

Chapter Three: Now and Again

Sara could feel the warmth of Nick's hand on the small of her back as they entered the small, unpretentious chapel. True to his word, Nick had found one just off the strip, with no cheesy theme or obnoxious street hawkers. In her hand, she clutched a small bouquet of red roses, similar to the corsage he'd given her earlier that night.

"Every bride should have a bouquet," he'd explained after they'd stopped at an all-night florist. While he was inside getting the flowers, she'd dug her phone out of her small handbag.

After a few rings, Catherine answered. "Sara, what's up?"

"Oh, not much…." Sara twisted the material of her skirt in one hand. "Busy night?"

Catherine laughed. "You're calling on your night off, the night Nick's taking you on that mystery date, to find out if we're busy?"

"Well, no…but are you?"

"Actually, yeah, we kind of are. It's been steady. Nothing overwhelming, just a lot of details."

"I see." Sara smoothed her skirt back down over her knees. "Any chance you could get away for half an hour?"

"Oh, sorry, Sara, I don't think I can. I'm waiting for results on three different tests. Why? Something go wrong tonight?"

"Oh, no, everything's fine." Sara looked up to see Nick returning to the taxi, flowers in hand. "I'll see you tomorrow night…well, tonight, technically, I guess."

"Okay, see you then, Sara."

Sara closed her phone and stashed it back in her bag before Nick could see. What she didn't know is that while Nick had been in the florist, he'd made a call of his own.

"Hey, 'Rick," Nick said into his phone as he glanced over the flowers in the cooler.

"Nick. What's up, man? Don't tell me you crapped out on your date with Sara."

Nick chuckled. "Nah, nothing like that. You guys busy tonight?"

"Swamped. Lots of little things, full of details. Nothing worth calling you two in on your night off, though."

"Too swamped to get an hour off?"

Warrick groaned. "Yeah, probably. I still have two more bags of clothes from one scene to process, and I'm waiting on trace results from another case still. Why, what's up?"

"Ah, it's nothing, man. I'll tell you about it next time I see you."

Nick heard a beep on Warrick's end and a groan. "Hey, I gotta go, Nick. Hodges may have something for me, and if I know him, he's going to make me jump through hoops to get it."

Nick chuckled again. "I'll see you next shift. Later, man." He snapped his phone closed and picked up a bouquet from the cooler.

Sara glanced around the small chapel, trying to take in every detail: the ivory-on-white wallpaper, the polished hardwood floors, the soft, unobtrusive classical music playing faintly in the background.

The receptionist glanced up from her desk. "Good morning, welcome to the chapel."

Nick turned his smile on the receptionist. "Good morning."

"Are you here as guests or celebrants?"

Nick produced the license from his jacket pocket. "Celebrants." He squeezed Sara's hand.

The receptionist smiled. "A sunrise wedding. How romantic. Have a seat; the chapel will be open in about fifteen minutes. Another couple is just wrapping up."

Sara perched on the soft loveseat, feeling it sink a little as Nick sat next to her. She rested her flowers in her lap as Nick reached over to take her hand.

"Hey." He leaned in, rested his forehead on hers. "Still good with this?"

She smiled. "I am."

"No second thoughts?"

She shook her head minutely. "No. A few butterflies, but no second thoughts." She offered him a teasing grin. "What about you?"

"No way." He scooted closer, voice dropping lower. "Just imagining the honeymoon."

Sara's grin grew. "We do still have a few of those products to try…."

Nick's response was cut short by the chapel doors opening and the newly-wed couple emerging to the strains of Mendelssohn's Wedding March. Sara eyed the buxom blonde bride and her slightly-intoxicated groom with an air of cynicism. _Then again,_ she thought, watching the way they were kissing each other in the lobby, _maybe they'll come back here for their fiftieth anniversary._

After the couple had left, Nick stood, offering Sara his hand. She took it, and they entered the chapel.

Afterwards, Sara wasn't sure she could remember the specifics, what the justice of the peace looked like, the flowers in the chapel, but she knew she'd always remember the look of love on Nick's face as he recited the vows and slid the ring on her finger. She knew she'd remember the slight tremor in her voice as she promised to love, cherish and honor Nick, until death. The feeling of sureness as she met his eyes and placed the simple band on his left hand. And their first kiss as man and wife would be etched on her brain for all time.


End file.
